


True Colors

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use, general assholery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Gibson has an offer for Fiddleford and Rob's father makes a startling announcement.





	True Colors

Fiddleford paced his room and tried, for what felt like the millionth time, to force his phone to get a signal. Nothing...no wifi...no data...nothing. He couldn't even get a dial tone. He threw the phone in frustration, watching it shatter against the wall. "Dang! Ah shoulda figured he'd use signal jammers."

He heard a knock at the door. "Oh, Fiddleferd? Are ya ready ta calmly talk wit' me 'bout what ya did?" Gibson asked pleasantly.

Fiddleford gathered up the pieces of the phone and dropped them on his desk. At least repairing it would give him something to do. "What's ta talk about? Ya kidnapped two uh my best friends an' lied ta me 'bout Rob no longer workin' fer ya! God only knows what else ya lied 'bout?"

"All o' which ya wouldn' know if ya hadn't been diggin' 'round in mah computer," Gibson said with that same pleasant tone. "Ah know AH'M a bad person, but Ah thought ye were above snoopin'. Then again, Cipher has a way of makin' people do things they normally wouldn'."

"He didn'  _make_ meh do nuthin'! Ah actually wanted ta prove he was wrong 'bout ya!"

"Oh, Fiddleferd. Don't ya see? He manipulated ya inta hackin' inta mah computer. Tha fact he was right doesn' change tha fact that ye abused mah trust and invaded mah privacy. An' besides, yer friends were offered up to us as payment fer a debt."

"That doesn' change anythin'! Ya coulda said 'no'! But ya didn'! And what 'bout  _mah_ trust?! Ah always defended ya when Pa would bad mouth ya! Ah trusted ya!" Fiddleford sobbed. "Ah trusted ya."

"Would ya like a drink? It might calm ya down a li'l, and we can talk 'bout this."

Fiddleford sighed. His uncle apparently wasn't going to let this drop."A'ight."

The door opened and his uncle came in with a drink. "Here ya go. This should soothe ya a li'l."

Fiddleford took the offered cup, a mug of chamomile tea. "Fine. Ah need ta think uh somethin' ta tell Pa when Ah call him ta pick meh up at tha airport. Ah ain't stayin' here longer than Ah hafta."

"Well, don' be so hasty." Gibson closed the door and went over to sit on Fiddleford's bed. "If ya join meh instead of fightin' meh, Ah bet Ah could get ya in contact wit' yer friends."

"Join ya in what? Bein' a criminal? Kidnappin' and sellin' people like livestock? Answer's no." He took a drink of the tea, making a face at the bitter taste.  _'Must be old,'_ he thought.

"Ah see. That's regrettable."

Fiddleford blinked his eyes a few times. When did he start feeling so dizzy? "Ah...Ah don' feel too good."

Gibson stood up and walked over to place his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap? We'll talk some more about his when you wake up." He smiled.

He barely made it to his bed before he collapsed. "Wha did ya do ta meh?"

"Shhh. Sleep well, mah dear nephew." He tucked him into bed, picked up the cup and left the room. He locked the door behind him.

* * *

 Theo hugged Rob as he cried. He'd finished telling his father about the past fifteen years of his life, only to watch the man become more and more enraged. Judge Shapiro was now pacing the room. "It'll be okay, Robbie. Once you and I get back to Trenton, we can find you a good therapist and help you move past this. Theo? May I speak with you privately?" He motioned toward the hallway.

Rob looked at Theo, who has holding his hand tightly. "Uhm, what about?"

"What would you like for dinner, Judge Shapiro?" Cipher asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I won't be staying for dinner, Mr. Cipher. It's okay, Robbie. I just need to speak with Theo about a few things."

"You can't say it in front of me?" Rob looked confused.

"I would've thought you'd want to share a meal with your son," Cipher said.

"I do, but I'll be leaving for Trenton shortly. Robbie will be coming with me. Theo, please?"

Rob looked concerned. "Wait, but I'm...but, the...the brand..."

Theo reluctantly let Rob's hand go, kissing his cheek before getting up. "Okay." He followed Rob's father into the hallway.

Judge Shapiro closed the door once he and Theo were in the hallway. "First off, I want to thank you for being a friend to my son. As I've previously mentioned, he and I will be returning to my home in the state capitol tonight. He has a long road to recovery ahead of him, and I see no place for someone like you in his life."

"We're not just friends," Theo said, raising his voice. "I'm his boyfriend and he chose me! I'm the first thing he's chosen in fifteen years, and it would destroy him if you were to make us break up!"

Judge Shapiro scoffed. "He was in a vulnerable state when he met you. He was confused. I know what's best for my son, and it's not you. I saw your arms. I know track marks when I see them. What is he to you? A place to stay while you shoot up?"

"No! He's my boyfriend! He  _saved_ me from that life, where I was forced to do...things and take drugs! I haven't shot up since he met me!" Theo said firmly. "And we didn't even sleep together until last night. He wanted me and I wanted him and it was GREAT!"

"judge Shapiro, you're being  _very_ noisy out here," Cipher said, leaning against the now open door. "It's  _upsetting_ Robbie. I  _really_  think you should  _join us for dinner_ and take some time to cool your head and  _not be a dick_ , with all  _due_ respect."

"My apologies, Mr. Cipher. I was just informing Theo that his continued association with my son would not be in Robbie's best interest. In fact, I think it's best we left. Robbie? The car is waiting. Let's go home."

"Robbie's hiding in one of the upstairs rooms. He heard everything you said. Maybe don't talk like you're in a courtroom?" Cipher said pleasantly. "You act like he's still thirteen and incapable of making his own choices. He's not a child, he's just hurt. Would it not be more beneficial to his recovery to  _not_ treat him like a child?" He grinned, but his smile didn't meet his eyes that spoke of danger.

"Mentally, he  _is_ still thirteen! Any psychologist would agree with me. I've already spoken with hospital administration and they're expecting Robbie by this afternoon. So, with all due respect,  _Mr._ Cipher, my son and I are leaving."

"I see this was a mistake," Cipher sighed heavily. "You're going to get him locked up in a loony bin for 'treatment", and we all know what happens to patients like Robbie. You're no better than his  _master_. Well, I won't help you find him. You're not giving him a choice and I don't respect that, so feel free to walk around the mansion looking for him. What do you want for dinner, Theodore?"

Judge Shapiro started to push his way past Cipher. "If you don't hand over my son, immediately, I will have you arrested for kidnapping!"

Theo stood next to Cipher and crossed his arms. "I was thinking about cooking, actually. The spaghetti that Rob likes."

"I'm not holding him captive. He's  _hiding_. The rooms are all unlocked, and this is how you  _thank someone for rescuing your son_? I don't want him to be hurt by another  _asshole_ , with all  _due_ respect, that orders him around and doesn't give him a choice in the matter! It's been  _fifteen years_ ,  _Your Honor_. He's  _not_ a child anymore!" Cipher said, crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter  _how_ old he was when you last saw him, he didn't stop aging mentally just because he's been gone! Abuse victims age, and he needs you to give him  _chioices_!"

"I do think you for rescuing him, more than you could know. But as his father, I know what's best for him and inpatient treatment will help him recover in a controlled environment. Trust me, I want him well as much as you do."

"Let me ask you something. Put yourself in  _his_ shoes for a bit." Cipher leaned against the wall. "You've just been rescued after  _fifteen years_ of physical, sexual, and emotional abuse.  _All_ those years, you didn't get a  _single_ choice in the matter in anything, and the one time you  _actually decided something for yourself_ , you had to  _fight_ to keep it. Now, your  _father_ is coming along and telling you that you  _can't_ keep it, and also that you have no choice in the matter  _or_ in what happens to you from here-on-in because  _he_ thinks you still have the mind of a  _thirteen year old_. How would  _you_ respond to that?"

The judge sighed. "Mr. Cipher, do you have children? Let me reverse that, how would you feel if after fifteen years of not knowing? Not knowing if your child is hurt? Is he somewhere warm? Is he even alive? Then, one day, you get the phone call you've been praying for? And when you meet him again, you see a broken man in need of healing and support? Wouldn't you do whatever it took to see he got it?"

"Actually, I  _don't_ have children. And you can give him support without removing the freedom of  _choice_ from him," Cipher said coolly. "If you don't give him the ability to choose things for himself, if you treat him like a child that can't think for himself, i  _guarantee_ he will run away from your oppressive, tyrannical sorry excuse for  _parenting_!"

Judge Shapiro pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few moments before replying. He looked back and forth between Cipher and Theo. "It's obvious you both care very much for my son. And if you think that being here would be better for his recovery, then...alright. I'll call the hospital and explain that I've made other arrangements. Would it be alright if I spoke to Robbie...Rob...and let him know?"

Cipher nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before smiling. "I'll go get him for you." He turned and went to Theo's room, where he found Rob hiding under the bed. "Now, Robbie, I just finished explaining to your father that you're  _not_ a child. He's willing to listen to reason, you can come out."

Rob nodded and returned to the drawing room. Judge Shapiro put his hand on Rob's shoulder. "I came here with the intention of taking you back to Trenton with me. But, these fellows helped me see that that may now be the best idea. If you want, you can stay here with Mr. Cipher and Theo. I would, however, like to visit you, if I may?"

Rob smiled, his eyes welling up with tears. "Of course you can visit! And I know you're disappointed that I want to stay...but it's just for a little while. Just until I'm stable, and Cipher can get me some surgery."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed. But, at least I know where you are and I know you're safe. That's all that should've mattered. Theo, I owe you an apology. If you had let my son go without a fight, then I could say you had no place in his life." He hugged Rob again. "Somewhere in the middle of all this, you became a man. I should treat you like one."

Rob hugged him tightly. "Well...I kind of didn't have a choice. Thanks for respecting my choices, Dad."

"Sure you're not staying for dinner?" Cipher asked. "Theodore makes some gooood spaghetti."

"Actually, I believe I will stay."

Cipher grinned. "Awesome. Theodore, do you have everything you need?"

"I think so. I better go get started. Rob? I could use your help."

"Sure." He smiled at followed Theo to the kitchen.

"I apologize for my crass language, Your Honor," Cipher said. "I've just grown to see that kid as kind of a brother and I've finally been able to help him, so when I saw he might fall back in to a life in metaphorical chains, I reacted badly."

"Understandable. The thought of finally having my boy home after all these years...I guess I slid back into thinking of him as the little boy he used to be. I couldn't protect him from what happened to him, and I was so determined not to make the same mistake..."

"Well, trust me. Removing the option to choose drives kids away. I'm glad you finally saw reason." Cipher glanced at the floor. "I wish my parents did."

"I think we all have some type of issues with our families. Now, I've always admired this place. Would a tour be out of the question?"

"Of course! I'll show you around."

 

 


End file.
